Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of Seasons
Fourth and final sequel to "Link Pan (Version 2)," with a twist of "The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Linked Version." Team Link Pan travel to Holodrum for a vacation when they meet up with their friend, Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and when General Onox, with Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their crew, and Veran's help, captures her to destroy Holodrum with the uncontrollable seasons, it's up to Team Link Pan to team up with their other friends, the Oracle of Secrets, Farore, the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, Nayru's childhood friend Ralph, the witch-in-training Maple, the three animal friends Moosh, Ricky, and Dimitri, and Subrosia Native Rosa, to find the eight Essences of Nature, rescue Din, defeat Onox, restore the seasons with help from the Rod of Seasons, and prevent the Flames of Destruction, the Flames of Despair, and the completed Flames of Sorrow from resurrecting Ganondorf AKA Ganon by Twinrova. New cast Din: Stays the same Nayru: Stays the same Farore: Stays the same Moosh: Stays the same Ricky: Stays the same Dimitri: Stays the same General Onox: Stays the same Vire: Oracle of Seasons/Ages version Holodrum's Maku Tree: Stays the same Rosa: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Spring: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Summer: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Autumn: Stays the same Fairy Spirit of Winter: Stays the same Cap'n: Stays the same Queen Ambi: Stays the same Ralph: Stays the same Veran: Stays the same Twinrova: Stays the same Ganondorf/Ganon: Stays the same Great Moblin: Stays the same Maple: Stays the same Syrup: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Twinrova's New Plot (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 2: The Vacation in Holodrum Begins/Meeting Up With Din Chapter 3: Onox, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Veran Capture Din/Holodrum's Seasons Messed Up (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 4: Getting the Master Sword in the Hero's Cave/Meeting the Holodrum Maku Tree and Recruiting Farore, Nayru, Ralph, and Maple Chapter 5: The Gnarled Root Dungeon/Battling Aquamentus for the Fertile Soil (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 6: Discovering Subrosia/Obtaining the Rod of Seasons and the Power of Winter From the Fairy Spirit of Winter (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 7: Recruiting Rosa/Entering the Snake's Remains Chapter 8: Battling Dodongo for the Gift of Time/Obtaining the Power of Summer From the Fairy Spirit of Summer (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 9: The Poison Moth's Lair/Battling Mothula for the Bright Sun (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 10: Rescuing Zelda from the Great Moblin's Fortress/Finding the Dancing Dragon Dungeon (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 11: Battling Gohma for the Soothing Rain/Nayru's Lullaby (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 12: Obtaining the Power of Spring From the Fairy Spirit of Spring/The Unicorn's Cave (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 13: Battling Digdogger for the Nurturing Warmth/Obtaining the Power of Autumn From the Fairy Spirit of Autumn (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 14: Rescuing Nayru and Farore/The Ancient Ruins and Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, their Crew, and Veran's Ambush (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 15: Battling Manhandla for the Blowing Wind/Rescuing Din (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 16: The Great Moblin's Attempted Revenge/Reuniting Cap'n and Ambi (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 17: Braving the Explorer's Crypt/Battling Gleeok for the Seed of Life (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 18: The Essences of Nature Stolen by the Villains/Captured (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 19: Rescue, Escape, and Getting the Essences of Nature Back/Trek Through the Sword and Shield Maze (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 20: Battling the Medusa Head for the Changing Seasons/The Way to Onox's Castle is Now Open (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 21: Countering Onox's Powers/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 22: The Resurrection of Ganondorf AKA Ganon and Reviving Link/Final Battle Part 2 (Link Pan 4-B Version) Chapter 23: Holodrum and the Seasons Restored/Ending (Link Pan 4-B Version) For gallery: Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of Seasons Gallery For original story: Link Pan (Version 2) For sequel: Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series For third sequel A: Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons For fourth and final sequel A: Link Pan 4-A: Oracle of Ages For third sequel B: Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies